cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:~PopTart~/Which one of MY Tributes are You?
Intro I'm copying Savanna. Sorry Michael Jackson, I hope you can forgive me. :3 Template I'm going to randomize all the answers so no one will know which one is which, so follow this template and I'll tell you who you're most like. Some answers go for two tributes, or three. Question 1 How do you spend your free time? A. Helping my mother with chores around the house. B. Debating with myself whether I should run from home, or stay put. C. Chatting with close friends. D. Tackling people. E. Training for the Games. F. Staring at the sky, hoping for the best outcome of a tough situation I'm in and look in awe at the beautiful stars up there. G. Helping people in need. H. Hunting for wild meat. I. Taking a second to enjoy nature. Question 2 You were reaped and you're waiting for your family and friends to arrive. Who do you want to come? A. My mom, and maybe my friend's mom. B. No one at all. C. Someone to give me motivation to win. D. My siblings. E. My father and sister F. Mom and Dad G. A couple of close friends H. As many people as possible. I don't care if I know them or not! I. A friend who won a previous Hunger Games. Question 3 You're released into training. Which station catches your eye first? A. Edible Plants and Insects B. The Gauntlet C. Camouflage Painting D. Knife Training, or a weapon station that will let me throw. E. Archery F. Any station that looks unused, or unnoticeable. G. Any station that lets me get closer with my allies. H. A sword station, or a close combat weapon. I. Something solitary, that will let me calm down while I train. Question 4 The clocks ticks down as everyone prepares to run in and kill. You see your weapon of your choice, right in between you and a 14-year-old boy from District 1. You and him both are extremely skilled with that weapon, and as you take a closer look, you see that it's made out of pure diamond. The gong sounds. What do you do? A. Wait for the boy to grab it, and act uninterested. Once he runs off, find a temporary weapon and kill him, take the weapon he chose, and run off. B. Wink at the strongest non-Career tribute, to convince the boy that you're in an alliance. Hopefully then he'll be afraid to take it. C. Since I'm a Career myself, I'll debate with him once the bloodbath is over. D. Signal to my allies to attack the boy. We all can easily overpower just one boy. E. Hope they ignore it, but if they go for it, just grab what I need and run. F. Run off and don't look back. G. Snatch it up quickly and run to wherever you can find shelter. H. Go directly into combat. He's only fourteen. I. Try to distract him by screaming while fighting for the weapon. Question 5 Two people in your alliance are fighting with words, but it may lead to violence. What do you do? A. I don't have an alliance. B. Side with whoever I'm closest to and help them out. C. There won't be any fighting; I chose my allies carefully. D. I don't care; less competition. E. Cheer for the person you want to win. F. Hide as you watch your allies murder each other. If it's bad enough, leave the alliance. G. Command them to stop immediately, try to keep peace, but kill if necessary. Do so harshly. H. There are more important things to worry about. I. Leave. No question about it. J. I ''am ''the one fighting. I want to hurt them as much as possible. K. Talk to each one and convince them to stay calm, but don't anger any of them. Question 6 The feast arrives. Do you go? If so, how do you get your bag? A. I stay where I am. B. I offer to go and retrieve my allies' bags. Once I get there, kill anyone in a close distance of me. C. Get there before anyone else can and set up a trap. D. Wait until a tribute feels safe near the Cornucopia while gathering supplies, and use the element of surprise to attack them. E. Run up and try to keep a distance, but if I'm attacked, they won't be spared. F. Once I get there, I try to eliminate the biggest competition. G. Hide near the Cornucopia and don't go in; only observe what the others are doing, so I know their strengths and weaknesses. H. Send my allies up first. If they die, go up myself. I. Fight my way to the center. Show no mercy, and keep my weapon close. Question 7 You finished off your last opponent and go home with three other tributes. One of your co-victors has a crush on you. Caesar asks you if you have feelings for him/her, but you really don't. What do you say? A. Act as if it were a question about a platonic relationship. B. Tell them you don't like them straight to their face in a harsh tone. C. Try to go along with it, and say yes. Begin dating them once you get home and see if it can work out. D. Let them down softly, apologize, and let them know that you have a strong platonic love for them. E. Falsely tear up. This way, I won't have to answer it, I wouldn't've lied, and no-one assumes I'm in a relationship. Possible Results Maizi Whitney Lou Cleo Theo Teff Delta Fabio Michelle Antonia Kelly Category:Blog posts